disneyfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
The All-New Muppet Show/Episode 108
Plot Summary Guest star, Owen Wilson accidentally drinks the Full Moon Potion and goes on a rampage as a werewolf in the Muppet Theater. When Kermit, Walter, Fozzie, Gonzo and Scooter throw a big rope around Owen, he transforms back into his original self again. Very soon, Scooter takes 1 sip of the Full Moon Potion himself. Cold Opening * Guest Star's Dressing Room: Scooter knocks on Owen Wilson's dressing room door and tells him 17 2nds 'til curtain, and Owen thanks him, and Scooter asks if he got that strawberry banana smoothie that he ordered and Owen replies that he sure did. * The All-New Muppet Show Theme Song: Gonzo's trumpet imitates a cash register * Onstage/The Introduction: Kermit is about to introduce the opening musical number, but Bunsen comes in to tell him about the Werewolf Potion, which can transform anybody into a werewolf if they accidentally take 1 sip of it. * Opening Musical number: Gonzo sings the classic Beatles hit: Something. * Statler and Waldorf in the Balcony:Waldorf comments to Statler that this reminds him of when he 1st met Astoria. * Bear On Patrol Sketch number: Chip is framed for stealing postage stamps from the post office, but he claims that he's innocent and didn't do it. * Talk Spot: Bunsen and Beaker speak with Owen and how amazed they are to hear that he voiced Lightning McQueen in Cars 1, 2 and 3. Beaker accidentally switches the cup of crystal light lemonade with the Werewolf Potion, which Owen drinks by mistake and transforms into a werewolf himself. * Poetry Time with Sam the Eagle: Kermit is about to introduce Owen for Poetry Time, but Scooter comes by to tell him that he may not wanna do that right now just as he's changed. Kermit says to Scooter, "Of course he's changed, he had to put on his costume for the poetry number." And Scooter says to Kermit, "I mean he's changed in some other way." * The Swedish Chef Sketch number: Blueberry muffins * Statler and Waldorf in the balcony again: Statler comments to Waldorf that he used to watch cooking shows his entire life and Waldorf comments to Statler that he used to watch nature shows himself. * Pigs in Space sketch number: Hypnotized 1st Mate Piggy and Link Hogthrob ** Muppet News Flash: The Newsman reports about a giant gingerbread man walking around all over the place. ** Veterinarian's Hospital sketch number: Clifford as the patient ** Statler and Waldorf in the balcony again: Statler and Waldorf comment that Clifford should get more medications. ** Muppet Sports sketch number: Louis Kazagger announces today's sport: bowling. ** Statler and Waldorf in the balcony again: Statler and Waldorf comment about different types of sports from their younger years. ** Muppet Labs sketch number: Bunsen and Beaker test out their new invention called the Musical Rotating Rain Barrel, which shoots out water and causes Beaker to get wet and wild. ** Statler and Waldorf in the balcony again: Statler comments to Waldorf that he wishes he never saw that 1 again. Waldorf comments to Statler that good thing it didn't rain inside the entire theater. ** Closing Musical number: The entire gang sings WIth a Little Help from My Friends ** Statler and Waldorf in the balcony once again: Statler and Waldorf comment about the true friendship methods. ** Back onstage/welcoming the guest star: Kermit and his Muppet friends welcome Owen onstage and Owen thanks them for letting him be on their show tonight, 'til Bunsen and Beaker show up with terrified looks and Bunsen says, "Oh excuse me, I think I'd get outta here if I were you." Owen asks Bunsen, "Why's that, Dr. Honeydew?" Bunsen says to Owen, "Walter just drank the Full Moon Potion." Walter shows up as a werewolf and they try to control him and Kermit says to the audience, "We'll see you next time on The All-New Muppet Show." Transcript The All-New Muppet Show/Episode 109 transcript Voice Performers *Matt Vogel as Kermit, Floyd, Lew Zealand, Crazy Harry, Robin, Camilla, Sweetums, Uncle Deadly, Pops, Emily, Louis Kazagger and Baby # 3 (voices,succeeding with 1 characters from Steve Whitmire, taken over 1 character from the late Jim Henson, himself, 1 characters from both the late Richard Hunt and the late John Henson and 9 characters from the late great Jerry Nelson respectively) *Billy Barkhurst as Link Hogthrob (voice, succeeding from Steve Whitmire and taken over from the late Jim Henson, himself respectively) *Artie Esposito as the Newsman (voice, succeeding from Steve Whitmire and taken over from the late Jim Henson, himself respectively) *Eric Jacobson as Miss Piggy, Fozzie, Animal, Sam, George and Marvin Suggs (voices) *Dave Goelz as Gonzo, Zoot, Bunsen, Waldorf, Chip, Beauregard and Giant Gingerbread Man (voices, taken over 1 character from the late Jim Henson, himself respectively) *Bill Barretta as Pepe, Johnny, the Swedish Chef, Dr. Teeth , Rowlf, Bobo , 1 of the Elvises, Beautiful Day Monster and Baby # 2 (voices, taken over 3 characters from the late Jim Henson, himself respectively) *David Rudman as Scooter, Janice, Wayne, Gorgon Heap, Bobby Benson and Mildred Huxtetter (voices, taken over 4 characters from the late Richard Hunt respectively) *Louise Gold as Annie Sue Pig (voice) *Stephanie D’Abruzzo as Skeeter (voice) *Alice Dinnean Vernon as Wanda , Hilda and Baby # 4 (voices, taken over 2 characters from the late Erin Ozker respectively) *Tyler Bunch as the Announcer (voice, taken over from the late great Jerry Nelson respectively) *Kevin Clash as Clifford, Polly Lobster and Mulch (voices) *Peter Linz as Walter, Bean, Rizzo, Statler, Beaker and Baby # 6 (voices, succeeding with 4 characters from Steve Whitmire and 2 characters from the late Richard Hunt respectively) *Brian Henson as Sal (voice) Category:Episodes of The All-New Muppet Show